Cast cylinder heads often have multiple internal cavities for exhaust flow or for coolant flow. Manufacturing a cylinder head with multiple cavities can be difficult and time consuming. For example, cavities that have complex shapes and that overlap one another in different directions can require many core sections, as well as complex core boxes with multiple slides to create a core assembly used in the cylinder head casting mold. Additionally, cylinder heads that have integrated exhaust manifolds must be configured so that the exhaust passages are properly positioned to fluidly communicate with turbochargers. Flow adapters are often required between the cylinder head and the turbocharger in order to properly connect the passages.